


Stay Gold

by Chira



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Angst, I had no motivation 4 awhile, Im listening to the most calming music rn, M/M, am i right?, and somehow still write angst XD, blood is the worst, i like tom/tord if it's not obvious, idk - Freeform, im better nowww, skillz - Freeform, tom/tord if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chira/pseuds/Chira
Summary: Mazin tales of angst.well I was planning on one shots of angst but now I don't know....





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to "Can't Sleep Love" by Pentatonix. 
> 
> And yet I can still write this.
> 
> I gotz skillz.
> 
> -basically the end but angstyer-

Tord laughed, his robot extending into the sky. _Finally, I will be complete again!_ The world would be his. And his alone. 

 

But apparently, the world didn't want him. 

Tom didn't want him. 

 

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!"

 

Did he hear that right? 

 

Was that Tom?

 

TOM!?

 

HOLY DRITT. 

 

In his rage, he had accidentally shot at him. Oops.

 

He was ok apparently. 

That's good. 

Or maybe it's not...

 

He heard a faint whistle before an explosion sounded right next to his ear. He stared wide-eyed at the harpoon that had extended through half his robot, nicking his right arm and tearing his favorite hoody. Faen. That sucks. 

 

He could feel the robot falling. Emergency lights blaring. He could just think: man, I should have installed ejector seats in here, before he crashed into the hard, unforgiving Earth. 

 

Today was not his day.

 

At first, he didn't feel anything. But that didn't last long. Nothing lasts long. His right arm felt as though a wildfire had broken out on it. Whatever happened to Smokey the bear? And the "Only you can stop wildfires." He didn't think he could stop this one. 

 

He choked back a sob. The air had turned into a soup of dust and smoke. Something sat on his chest, which didn't help his breathing. He gathered his thoughts a minute and took inventory of himself. His arm was severely hurt, he knew that much. His face burned too, but in comparison, it was nothing. His eye was blurry when he opened it, so he kept it shut. His left side was mostly untouched. Just a few burns and scratches. 

His lungs were something else entirely. He coughed again, groaning. They felt as if little men were shredding them with knives. His stomach didn't feel much better. Probably shouldn't have eaten those sour patch kids... 

He shifted his weight. He shouldn't stay here. It wasn't safe. He pushed at the debris with his left arm, his right still on fire. He hoped the fire wouldn't spread to the rest of him. His eye ~~s~~ drifted around the crash zone, landing on a slightly damaged but relatively ok smaller robot arm. He had installed a bunch of them inside his robot for 1: in case someone else tried to use it and 2: really cool cupholders. He picked it up, without really knowing why. He faintly felt Paul and Pat staring at him from behind, car exhaust wafting up to his nose. What a great smell. He had never really thought about it before, but he really liked that smell.  _I should have become a mechanic._ He thought absentmindedly. He felt Paul come and dress his wildfire. He took no mind to them. Though slightly dampened, the fire continued to roar. 

 

"I'll be there in a minute." He told them when they asked if they should head back to base. 

He sat at the edge of the cliff, staring at the destruction he wrought. He felt slightly bad. He knew he would have to destroy something when he got the robot, but he didn't realize he had to hurt Tom. He thought he could have driven him away long enough for him to be safe when he got what he wanted. Apparently not. 

The part that stung him the most though, out of all the things that happened. Was the _"I'm not your friend."_

He had always thought he was joking. Like they always did with their "fights." 

It also stung that, after he crashed, the trio had just walked away. 

They didn't even look to see if he was alive or not. 

His grip on the metal arm tightened. 

Well then. 

If the world would laugh at him. Then he would laugh at the world. 

**"Knulle deg alle."**

Phase 3 was a go. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ye little dritt
> 
> :3  
> Cliffhangers I'll probably never resolve ;) maybe. HMMMMMMM...
> 
> now listening to "Let's face it, I'm cute" by 11 Acorn Lane.  
> Electro Swing music is life.


End file.
